


Persuading Quentin

by froxyn



Series: Council Rules [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Persuading Quentin

Title: Persuading Quentin  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Immediately after Enough is Enough.  
Synopsis: Buffy and Giles have a phone call to make.  
Author's Note: This is a bridging fic for Enough is Enough and Frustration, which were both bunnies given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). And, as usual, thank you [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com)!

 

Buffy crept back into the apartment, golden sword in her hand. She glanced up the stairs and smiled when she heard a gentle snore come from the loft. Her first thought was to put the sword down and go upstairs, but…she wasn't sure what damage Kleptine blood would cause to gold if it was allowed to dry.

With a heavy sigh, she walked into the kitchen and found a clean cloth. She furrowed her brow in thought when she couldn't find anything in any of the cupboards that stated it could be used to clean gold. Then a smile formed on her lips when she remembered what her mother used to clean her jewellery.

She cast another glance up to the loft and then hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

Giles woke quickly when he felt a wet heat surround a lower part of his anatomy. His eyes snapped open as he groaned, his hand reaching down and touching the soft hair that brushed his thighs with each bob of her head.

"Dear Lord…Buffy…"

She smiled inwardly as she looked up at him as he groaned again when she swirled her tongue around the hard shaft in her mouth. His hips arched towards her as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Jesus…" He hissed as she increased her suction and gently squeezed his testicles with her left hand. "If you…keep that up…"

"Mm?" She mumbled around his erection, her smile dancing in her eyes as she lightly scratched the nails of her right hand over his hip.

"Fucking hell…not going to last…long…"

He had expected her to pull her mouth from his cock and maybe climb on top of him. He definitely hadn't expected her to suck harder and faster, silently urging him to come. He groaned loudly and bucked his hips as she gave him another squeeze.

"Buffy! Christ!"

Her own moan vibrated against his flesh as she straddled his leg and rubbed her wet core over his skin. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, holding her head still as he stared into her eyes.

"For God's sake, Buffy…come here." He inhaled sharply as her tongue continued to lick at his cock. "I need…to taste you…to bury my tongue inside of you…"

She gave a muffled groan and moved quickly as his hands dropped from her face. As she turned her body and lifted her leg over his chest, his hands found her hips and pulled her down to his mouth.

Her body shuddered above him as he quickly stabbed his tongue into her depths. She lost her concentration momentarily and he used the opportunity to quickly roll their bodies, pressing his knees into the mattress on either side of her head as he supported his upper body with his left hand next to her knee.

He struggled to keep his hips still, to keep from thrusting his cock into her throat, as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and sucked her clitoris into his mouth. She responded with a low growl as she ground her hips against him, clutching at his hips and pulling him down quickly before pushing him back up…effectively forcing him to fuck her mouth.

He groaned against her sensitive flesh, twisting his fingers inside of her as he moved his hips with careful precision, continuing the rhythm that she set for him. Satisfied that he would keep thrusting into her mouth, she let go of his hips and moved her hands between them in search of his nipples.

Her fingers found the hardened nubs quickly and proceeded to pinch and rub them as he nibbled at her clit, gifting her with the occasional flick of his tongue. When she felt his cock thicken in her mouth, she raked her nails down his sides and lifted her hips to increase the pressure of his mouth against her.

Feeling the moisture quickly gathering around his thrusting fingers, he sucked hard at her clit. He knew that he was only a few strokes away from coming and was determined to bring her with him. She trembled beneath him and he smiled inwardly, holding her clitoris between his teeth and lapping at the swollen nub with his tongue.

As her fluids gushed around his fingers, he lifted his head and groaned her name as he thrust one more time into her hot mouth and came. She swallowed greedily, her hips bucking wildly as a second orgasm crashed over her.

Falling to her side and gently pulling his softening cock from between her lips, he panted heavily and ran his wet fingers along her stomach.

"My God…"

"You okay?" She whispered breathlessly as she moved her body back around and rested her head against his chest.

"Mm-hm…" He mumbled as his left arm curled around her, holding her to him. "I do believe that, uh…that was the best wake up call I've ever received."

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. She whimpered softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, allowing her to taste her essence on his tongue. He ended the kiss slowly and ran his fingers through her hair as he smiled adoringly at her.

"I love you."

She returned his smile as she gently rubbed her fingers over his chest, able to feel his heart still pounding. "I love you too."

He licked his lips and swallowed as he took a deep breath. "The Kleptine?"

"Really dead. Like in pieces that I had to bury before I could come home."

His heart skipped a beat at her words, his smile gleaming in his eyes. "And you seem to have come through the battle unscathed."

"Mm-hm." She murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

They were quiet for a few moments before she sighed heavily and lifted her head once more. "Giles? What are we going to tell Travers?"

"Ssh." He whispered and gently forced her head back to his chest. "Sleep now."

"But…"

"Ssh, love." He continued when she started to protest. "It will all work itself out in the morning. For now…I believe that both of us are too exhausted to start plotting against Quentin Travers and archaic Council guidelines."

She furrowed her brow, but closed her eyes. "You have to be the only person in the world who can still talk like that even when you're falling asleep."

A smile played at his lips as he began to drift further. "Ssh."

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get any more communication other than 'ssh' out of him for now, she yawned and closed her eyes. She wouldn't have admitted it to him for anything, but she was exhausted as well.

Hours of intense sex, then fighting a demon, and then coming back to him and having two more orgasms…

There was only so much that even a Slayer could take.

* * *

As the sun filtered in through the blinds on the bedroom window, Buffy woke to find Giles lying next to her, staring at the ceiling. She shifted her body, grimacing at the stickiness between her thighs.

He smiled softly and gently ran his fingertips down her spine. "Alright, love?"

"Mm, yeah…just really…sticky." She met his eyes as he chuckled. "And what were you doing staring at the ceiling?"

"Waiting for you to wake so that I could go to the bathroom."

She shook her head and laughed. "You didn't have to wait for me to wake up before you – "

"I didn't want you to wake up in bed alone." He offered quietly as he looked into her eyes. "I couldn't allow that, Buffy."

"Oh." She whispered. "Thank you."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then began untangling their limbs. "But, now that you're awake…would you care to join me for a shower and then maybe some breakfast?"

She smiled lovingly at him as he climbed out of bed. "Sounds great. I'll give you five minutes?"

He gave her a quick wink and grabbed his robe. She stretched and sighed happily, content to stay where she was for a few more minutes.

It wasn't long before she heard his voice calling out.

"Buffy? What happened to all of the toothpaste?"

She grimaced and climbed out of the bed, looking down at him over the railing of the loft. She smiled, thinking he looked pretty adorable standing there in the living room with his robe gaping open at the top and an empty toothpaste tube in his hand, a confused expression on his face as he looked up at her.

"Um…I used it to clean your sword."

His confusion seemed to grow as he glanced at the tube and then back to her. "I'm sorry?"

"There was Kleptine blood all over it…and I couldn't find any jewellery cleaner." She offered as an explanation.

"So you used _all_ of the toothpaste?"

Buffy shrugged and offered him a shy smile. "Mom uses toothpaste to clean her rings and stuff…and…it's a big sword, Giles. And there was a lot of blood on it."

He shook his head in mild amusement and gestured towards the hall. "Coming?"

* * *

The shower had ended up taking a good twenty minutes longer than it should have. Kisses and caresses seemed to have been more important than actually cleaning their bodies. They were able to complete the seemingly simple task just as the hot water ran out.

After they had gotten dressed, Giles started breakfast. He had forgotten how hard it could be to prepare scrambled eggs when a lovely woman was preoccupied with the taste and texture of his neck. After mildly scolding her after he scorched the second batch of eggs, she grinned and sat down at the breakfast bar out of his way.

When he was finally able to fill two plates with perfectly cooked scrambled eggs, sausage links, and a grilled tomato, he leaned over the bar to give her a tender kiss.

"Finally, breakfast is served." He whispered with a smile as he poured two cups of coffee and pushed one towards her.

She grinned as she picked up her fork and fed him a large forkful of her eggs. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he laughed and pointed to her plate with his fork.

"Your plate, your food."

She shrugged and popped a bite of sausage into her mouth. "Maybe I like to share. No one's ever cooked me breakfast before. Except for Mom, I mean."

"Really?" Giles asked as he fed her a bite of his tomato. "I enjoy cooking. I enjoy it even more when I have someone to cook for."

"What are you going to tell Travers?" She asked bluntly.

"Interesting detour." He said as he chewed a piece of sausage.

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly as she pushed the remainder of her eggs around on her plate. "I just…worry."

He took a sip of his coffee and gave her a nod. "I understand, Buffy. I was just hoping to delay this discussion until after breakfast."

"Why?" She asked quickly, her brow furrowing. "Your idea's bad, isn't it? You're going to tell him that we're together and he's going to send some Council mafia after you or something!"

He chuckled in spite of the seriousness of the matter and shook his head. "No. At least, that wasn't my idea…for, as you stated, that is a bad idea."

"Oh." She ran her finger over the rim of her coffee cup and bit her lip. "So…what is your idea?"

"Pretty simple, actually. I plan on calling him and giving him my resignation."

Buffy looked at him incredulously. "Uh-huh. And he's not going to question that at all, is he?"

"Oh, he will." Giles stated calmly as he took another sip of his coffee.

Buffy's eyes widened. "And?"

"And I'll tell him that due to the archaic guidelines set forth by the Council concerning the relationship between a Watcher and his Slayer, I can no longer serve as your Watcher."

Buffy blew out an exasperated sigh. "Why not just tell him that we're fucking and you quit?"

He lifted his hand to her cheek and shook his head. "Because I've yet to fuck you, Buffy."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Giles. That's what he's going to assume as soon as you say that. It sounds all pretty with your British phrasing and accent…but, it all boils down to the same thing. He may be an ass, but he's not stupid."

"Mm-hm." He gently stroked her skin with his thumb and smiled. "And that's where you come in."

Confusion shone in Buffy's eyes. "Huh?"

His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Does your offer to resign with me still stand?"

"Of course it does." She answered with no hesitation. "But, how is that going to keep him from sending people to kill you?"

"Killing me will not solve his problem should we both resign."

Buffy sighed heavily. "Okay, am I just really clueless or are you making absolutely no sense?"

A slow smile appeared on his lips as he lowered his hand from her cheek and reached for his coffee cup. "I did some thinking while you were out last night. Should a Slayer resign, which is unprecedented, a new Slayer cannot be called until the previous Slayer's life has ended."

"Uh-huh. So…I resign, no new Slayer…then they send someone to kill me." Buffy replied, not understanding why Giles was smiling. "This idea is as bad as just telling him…"

"I don't think that he'll send anyone to kill you, Buffy."

Buffy stared at him and shook her head. "Giles…this is Travers we're talking about."

"I'm hopeful that he'll listen to our argument and take what you said last night into consideration." When she raised an eyebrow in a silent question, he took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. "About us not being my grandparents and that we've been successfully working together without allowing our personal feelings to interfere with our missions in Sunnydale."

Buffy was quiet for a moment, her mouth dropping open as she stared at him. "You're 'hopeful'? Giles…like I said, we're talking about _Travers_."

"If that doesn't work…I'll reason with him." Giles stated, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Buffy sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "_You'll_ reason with him? Or…Ripper will?"

Giles placed his palms on the counter and leaned forward, looking directly into her eyes. "I refuse to walk away from you, Buffy. I will do whatever I have to do to ensure your safety as well as – "

"What if he kills you instead?" She interrupted, her hands falling to her lap as she leaned forward.

He lifted his hand to her face and offered her a warm, loving smile. "I think we can persuade him, Buffy. He may be an ass, but he's not stupid."

Buffy nearly smiled as he gave her own words back to her. Giles lowered his hand and gestured to her plate. "Now…what do you say to finishing breakfast and then – "

"Making love on the couch?" She supplied, a hopeful tone in her voice.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I was actually going to say that we'd make the call. But, perhaps I can be persuaded into other activities prior to the inevitable phone conversation."

Buffy grinned and picked up her fork. "I happen to be a master of persuasion, you know."

He finished the rest of his coffee and returned her grin.

* * *

Buffy threw her head back and screamed his name as she came, his come bathing her inner walls as her name left his lips on a loud groan. His hands moved from her hips to her back as her movements slowed, his softening cock still buried within her.

She seemingly had no interest in moving, just as he seemingly had no interest in moving her. They stayed where they were as they each waited for their breathing to calm. After a few minutes, he gently rubbed her back.

"Buffy…"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Mm?"

"As much as I love you…and as much as I love making love with you…" He smiled as he tenderly ran his fingertips down the side of her neck. "You really need to stop distracting me. It's nearly noon…"

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "It's not all for distraction, Giles."

He kissed her lips and held her to him, her breasts pressing into his chest. "I know, love. But…we should get this over with…sooner, rather than later."

"I'm scared." She whispered almost inaudibly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. "What if it doesn't work and they come after you?"

"Ssh." He rubbed her back in a soothing manner and swallowed thickly. "We're going to work this out. One way or the other, Buffy."

"But – "

"I promise." He interrupted her protest, his conviction firm in his voice as he stared into her eyes. "We're going to work this out."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she started to move off of him. His hands moved to her hips, stopping her movement.

"Where are you going?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…getting dressed."

"But…why?" He asked softly in genuine curiosity.

"I don't want to talk to Travers while I'm naked." She answered seriously.

He chuckled as his hands loosened their hold on her, allowing her to move to his side. "It isn't exactly a video call, Buffy."

She rolled her eyes and started gathering their clothing from the floor, throwing his jeans at him after slipping his shirt on. "I am _not_ sitting here naked while we're talking to Travers, video call or not."

He smiled softly at her, slipping into his jeans as he watched her fingers nimbly button the shirt. "There's something incredibly sexy about you wearing my shirt…"

She rolled up the sleeves and returned his smile. "If you start thinking like that, we're never going to get this phone call made. And you're the one determined to do it right now."

He swallowed and reached over to the lamp table to grab the phone. He stared at it for a few seconds, meeting her eyes when he felt her hand gently rub his chest.

Seeing the love shining brightly in her eyes, he smiled and took a calming breath…and then dialled the number that he hadn't called in a very long time.

* * *

"Travers."

Giles cleared his throat and reached for Buffy's hand. "Hello, Quentin."

"Rupert? This is a surprise. I trust all is well in Sunnydale?"

Giles smiled. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Mm-hm. Surely you aren't calling for social purposes." Quentin replied, his tone cautious.

"No, purely business." He lightly squeezed Buffy's hand and quickly continued. No reason for small talk. "I'm calling to inform you of my resignation…effective immediately."

Buffy gestured towards the phone, her eyes wide. Giles furrowed his brow, clearly not understanding what she wanted. She sighed heavily and grabbed the handset, punching the button to put the call on loudspeaker just in time to hear Quentin Travers splutter his reply.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm standing down as Buffy's Watcher…as of now."

The line was silent for a few moments before they heard Quentin's sigh. "Good God, you've done it, haven't you? You've embarked on a romantic relationship with Ms. Summers."

Giles raised an eyebrow, surprised at Quentin's calm tone. "You don't really sound surprised, Quentin."

"That's due to the fact that I'm not. I saw this coming during her Cruciamentum."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "You said he had a father's love for me."

"Ah, Ms. Summers. I had a feeling you were listening in." He chuckled softly. "Those were my words, yes. Intended to bait Rupert into denying his growing emotions towards you. He denied nothing, as I recall. In fact, the clench of his jaw told me all I needed to know. Though, I must admit I had hoped that he would be able to restrain his feelings for you."

"I quit too, Travers. It's not just Giles handing in his resignation with this call."

Quentin took a deep breath. "You've told her of the consequences of a Watcher romancing his Slayer?"

"I have." Giles responded confidently.

"I see." Quentin cleared his throat and the sound of his chair creaking as he leaned back carried through the line. "Your resignation is declined. As is yours, Ms. Summers."

Buffy's eyes widened in alarm. "You can't do that! We quit!"

"Ms. Summers – "

She continued as though she didn't hear him. "Do you hate Giles so much that you'd have him…or me…killed because we fell in love? That's…that's…archaic!"

Quentin laughed and Buffy and Giles exchanged a confused look. His laughter held no malice, only amusement.

"Ms. Summers, I have no intentions of killing either one of you."

"But…Giles said…because of what happened with his great-grandparents…and we're so not like them! We've worked together just fine, saving the world a few times even, for the past year!"

Quentin spoke only when he was sure that Buffy was actually listening to him.

"The near destruction of the world due to the actions of Richard Giles and Mary Court is a true account. However, the punishment of any future Watcher and Slayer…well, let's just say that everything is not as it seems."

Giles' eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Quentin?"

"Do either of you recall, as children, being told certain things?"

"Like what?" Buffy questioned.

"For you, Ms. Summers…I would imagine that your parents told you, in the month or so before Christmas, that if you didn't behave…Santa wouldn't visit your house. Or if he did, he'd leave…coal, I believe, instead of toys."

Buffy's mouth dropped open as she looked into Giles' eyes, which were showing an equal amount of surprise and confusion. "What?"

"It was a way to keep children in line. Much as the story of what would happen to a Watcher, or his Slayer, should they begin a relationship." Quentin smiled. "I should have known that Rupert would be the one to test the waters on this."

A slow smile appeared on Giles' face. "There is no punishment for a romantic relationship between a Watcher and his Slayer, is there, Quentin?"

Quentin chuckled again. "No, not at all. However…the two of you will be monitored closely, as I'm sure you can understand."

"Monitored?" Buffy asked in concern. "Like…bugs and spy cameras and people watching us while we – "

"No." Quentin interrupted her quickly. "Nothing like that, Ms. Summers. I assure you, I have no interest in watching the two of you while you're…doing anything."

"Well, what does 'monitored' mean then?" Buffy asked, more to Giles than Quentin.

"Detailed reports."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and stared at the phone. "You don't want to _watch_ but you want to _read_ about – "

"No!" Quentin replied loudly, laughter in his tone. "Detailed reports on solutions to various problems that arise in Sunnydale…especially those of an apocalyptic nature, no reports are needed on personal matters involving you and Rupert."

"Oh." Buffy stated quietly. "Well, we can do that…"

"Rupert?"

Giles swallowed and looked at the phone. "Yes?"

"Neither you nor Ms. Summers are in any danger from anyone at the Council. And…while this isn't encouraged, I do wish the two of you nothing but the best."

"Thank you." Giles whispered, his eyes meeting Buffy's as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Are we in agreement that neither of your resignations should be accepted?"

Giles nodded slowly, his fingers moving to the buttons on the shirt Buffy was wearing. Buffy smiled and answered for him.

"Yeah, we're in agreement, Travers."

Quentin chuckled again. "Very well. I was just on my way out the door when you rang, so if we've finished here…"

"Yes. Yes, I do believe this conversation is finished." Giles whispered as he pulled the last button free and parted the material, exposing her breasts to him. "Have a good evening, Quentin."

"You, as well. Oh, and Ms. Summers?"

"Yeah?" Buffy choked out as Giles' fingers found her left nipple.

"Treat him well. I've never seen such adoration and devotion in a man before."

Buffy opened her mouth to respond, but didn't have the chance to as Quentin disconnected the line. They both looked at the phone as Giles turned it off.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting." He said as he placed the phone back on the lamp table.

"Maybe he's not such an ass after all?" Buffy offered as he gently pushed her onto her back and leaned over her.

He smiled as he lowered his mouth to her breast. "Perhaps…"

As his lips closed around her nipple, she decided that they had better things to talk about than Quentin's ass-like qualities.

 

~ End


End file.
